


First Kiss

by FairyFoolish



Series: The Power of Fools [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Dean, Chef Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFoolish/pseuds/FairyFoolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as dates go, the last few had been really awkward.<br/>But Dean's not use to not getting what he wants.<br/>And Cas isn't used to dating at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a smattering of prequel short stories that take place in this AU that I have clunking around in my head.  
> Once I have all the prequel stories up I'll start the lengthy fic.  
> Rich Cas whose family disapproves of Dean.  
> Middle class Dean who doesn't think he's good enough for him.

“So I’ll call you, I guess?” These nights always ended so awkwardly. It wasn’t for lack of trying or anything; there was just always something that was missing. There was a part of Dean that wanted to just give up on this guy and move on to the next one, but he was such a challenge it was intriguing.

“Uh, sure. If you want.” Cas made a slight face to himself and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. It was getting colder as they got closer to winter and Cas just wanted to get home. He had a curfew after all. Maybe Dean’s parents didn’t mind how late he stayed out but Cas had expectations to keep.

Cas didn’t sound too thrilled at the thought of another date and that made Dean sigh. He was trapped in his own thoughts as he stared at the brown hair in front of him. Cas was busy staring at the icy ground so Dean couldn’t see his eyes.

“Well… I guess I’ll go home now…” Everything about this was so awkward. All of their dates had been. They had gone to coffee first. Then to a movie the second time. Now here they were, standing silently in front of a fancy Italian restaurant that Cas had recommended. The food had been good. Cas had good taste. Dean really didn’t care what he put in his body as long as it was edible really. That was one thing they had almost argued about that night. Dean had worded it wrong and somehow disrespected all chefs everywhere, or something like that, and the rest of the night had been them each trying to put some sort of conversation into motion and failing. They were just too different. It was like pulling teeth. It was clear that this relationship wasn’t going anywhere but Dean didn’t know how to deal with that. He’d never dated someone that was as hard to tap into as Cas. But then again, Cas had never dated a guy before; maybe he just didn’t know how to act.

“Hey, wait.” Dean jogged up next to Cas before he could get too far and turned to face him, blocking his way. He grabbed onto the lamppost next to him and smirked gently at Cas’s confused and slightly startled expression. He obviously didn’t think Dean was going to follow him. “I had a great time tonight.” He took half a second and then backtracked on himself. “Well no, that’s a lie. It was awkward and painful.” He laughed gently, but could tell Cas was un-amused by his cocked eyebrow. The kid always seemed to have this look that said ‘and? Spit it out.’ Dean always felt like he was taking to long to say what he meant. “That’s not what I meant. What I meant was-… God… Why is this so hard?” He muttered to himself.

“Look, maybe you shouldn’t call me. This obviously isn’t working and I don’t even know if I’m gay-“

Cas’s words were cut off as Dean’s lips pressed against his. It was clear by how easily their lips fit together that Dean knew what he was doing. He let himself linger on Cas’s trembling lips, glad that the boy hadn’t pushed him off or ran away yet. But he didn’t try anything too forward. He needed to take it slow to reel Cas in. He couldn’t catch him quickly like the others. So he didn’t move his lips at all once they were pressed against the warm ones of his date.

Just one kiss.

Hopefully that’s all it would take.

When he pulled away he looked at Cas’s startled expression, the light from the lamppost leaving dark shadows across his flushed cheeks. Cas’s mouth moved, trying to form words, but he was too lost.

Dean smiled softly. “Sorry. I don’t like when people try to break up with me. Do you want me to call you a-“

“Just shut up for a second.” Cas swallowed and looked up at his date. He seemed so cocky and so full of himself and so narcissistic and so not what he needed or wanted or dated. Ever. But up until that kiss he was sure he would never talk to this boy ever again. He would ignore his phone calls and avoid him at school and life would go on. He’d date one of his mother's friend’s daughters and not have to worry about how that smirk Dean always had both intrigued and frightened him.

But that kiss. There was something in that. Something that Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever felt.

“Can?… Can you?…” Cas tried to find his words.

“Do it again?” Dean cocked his head to the side.

Cas nodded.

“Gladly.”

This time Dean put the hand that wasn’t gripping the lamp post on the side of Cas’s neck and eased him against the metal pole as he fell into another kiss, this time moving his lips gently against Cas’s, guiding him through the steps until they both had to pull away for air.

And there was that smirk again. But this time it was mirrored by Cas’s own bashful version. “It’s past your curfew.”

“Fuck curfew.” And with that, Cas’s delicate fingers wrapped around Dean’s collar to pull him back in for a third time.

This was going to be a horrible relationship. But this chemistry was just too damn good to pass up.


End file.
